Behind Us Only Grey
is the eighth episode of the second season of Yellowstone. It first aired on August 14, 2019. Plot summary In the aftermath of Beth's trauma, the Duttons promise revenge. John calls a meeting on the Dutton Ranch with Chief Rainwater and Dan Jenkins to discuss how to handle the Beck Brothers. Monica and John have an uneasy connection as Monica ponders the consequences of returning to the ranch. Kayce finally lets Tate get his own horse. (Paramount Network) Trivia - Quotes - Cast Opening credits Starring *Kevin Costner (as John Dutton) *Luke Grimes (as Kayce Dutton) *Kelly Reilly (as Beth Dutton) *Wes Bentley (as Jamie Dutton) *Cole Hauser (as Rip Wheeler) *Kelsey Asbille (as Monica Dutton) *Brecken Merrill (as Tate Dutton) *Jefferson White (as Jimmy Hurdstram) With *Danny Huston (as Dan Jenkins) And *Gil Birmingham (as Thomas Rainwater) Closing credits Guest Starring *Neal McDonough as Malcolm Beck *Atticus Todd as Ben Waters *Terry Serpico as Teal Beck *Hugh Dillon as Sheriff Haskell *James Jordan as Livestock Agent Steve Hendon *Lane Garrison as Ray *Ryan Dorsey as Blake *Wolé Parks as Torry Co-Starring *Forrie J. Smith as Lloyd *Ian Bohen as Ryan *Denim Richards as Colby *Jake Ream as Jake *Mo Brings Plenty as Mo *Adam Call as Trent *Scout Smith as Student *Gabriel "Gator" Guilbeau as Gator *Geneviev Slater as Young Student *''Cindy Perez as Receptionist - credit only'' *Joey Stylez as Joey Stylez *Drezus as Drezus *Mc Red Cloud as Mc Red Cloud *Ali Kinkade as Allison *Elise Workman as Banker *Pete Halbert as Pete Sands Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: John Papsidera, CSA *Music by: Brian Tyler *Edited by: Chad Galster, Gary D. Roach, A.C.E., Evan Ahlgren *Production Designer: Cary White *Director of Photography: Adam Suschitzky, BSC *Created by: Taylor Sheridan & John Linson *Written by: Brett Conrad and Taylor Sheridan *Directed by: Ben Richardson Closing credits *Executive Producers: John Linson, Art Linson *Executive Producer: Taylor Sheridan *Executive Producer: Kevin Costner *Executive Producers: David C. Glasser, Bob Yari *Co-Executive Producer: Michael Friedman *Co-Executive Producers: John Coveny, Brett Conrad *Consulting Producer: Ian McCulloch *Producer: Barry Berg *Associate Producer: Brian Sherwin *Unit Production Manager: Paul Moen *First Assistant Director: Greg Gilman *Second Assistant Director: Kristina W. Massie *Music Supervisor: Andrea von Foerster *Visual Effects Supervisor: Greg Liegey Jr. *Local Casting by: Jeff Johnson *Costume Designer: Johnetta Boone *Key Costumer: Gina Aller *Costume Supervisor: Paul Simmons *Supervising Art Director: Yvonne Boudreaux *Assistant Art Director: Shamim Seifzadeh *Set Decorator: Carla Curry *Property Master: Ian Roylance *Department Head Make-Up: Greg Moon *Department Head Hair Stylist: Tim Muir *Second Second Assistant Director: Keith Marlin *Script Supervisor: Rebecca Poulos *Sound Mixer: Tom Curley *Boom Operator: Knox White *Stunt Coordinator: Jason Rodriguez *"A" Camera Operator: Steven Finestone *Supervising Location Manager: Charlie Skinner *Location Manager UT: Dustin Daniels *Location Manager MT: Mitchell Jarrett *Key Assistant Location Managers: Zach Heine, Mark Weatherford *Production Supervisor: Gus Gustafson *Production Coordinator: Sue Smith *Travel Coordinator: Morgan Asdel *Production Controller: Dina Hernandez *Assistant to Mr. Sheridan: Grace Morton *Executive Assistants to the Linsons: Brian Bennett, Marlis Yurcisin *Assistant to Mr. Costner: Glenn Kleczkowski *Production Counsel: Sheppard, Mullin, Richter, Hampton LLP *Manager of Marketing & Production: Perri Eppie *Gaffer: Corrin Hodgson *Best Boy Electric: Tim Reynolds *Key Grip: Craig Sullivan *Best Boy Grip: Alex Stein *Location Coordinator: Mandy Roberson *Construction Coordinator: Sammy Hammett *Transportation Coordinator: Britani Alexander *Dailies: Radar Mobile Studios *Dailies Technicians: Daren Smith, Jeremy Neish *DIT: Lisa Konecny *Post Production Supervisor: Rajeev Malhotra *Post Production Assistant: Dan Halprin *Supervising Sound Editor: Jason King *Re-Recording Mixers: Yuri Reese, David Esparza *Additional Music: Breton Vivian *Supervising Music Editor: Joe Lisanti *Music Editor: Kyle Clausen *ADR Casting by: Fabiana Arrastia *Assistant Editors: Johnnie Martinez, David Reale, Brooke Rupe *Visual Effects: Mammal Studios *VFX Editor: Paul Parsons *Main Titles Design: Elastic *Executives in Charge for Paramount Network: Ted Gold, Lauren Ruggiero *Rights and Clearances by: Entertainment Clearances, Inc., Cassandra Barbour, Laura Sevier *Getty Images iStock by Getty Images Shutterstock *Product Placement Coordinators: Cat Stone and Adam Stone, Megan Soliah *Production Financing Provided by: East West Bank *Promotional Consideration Provided by: Ram Trucks, Coors Banquet *Courtesy of: Sony Music Entertainment *Filmed/Taped in Utah Film Studios, Park City, Utah Images Yellowstone - Behind Us Only Grey - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Behind Us Only Grey - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - Behind Us Only Grey - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Behind Us Only Grey - Promo Still 4.jpg Videos John Dutton, Thomas Rainwater & Dan Jenkins Face a New Enemy Yellowstone Paramount Network Beth Warns Monica About the Family Business Yellowstone Paramount Network ‘Behind Us Only Grey’ Behind the Story Yellowstone Paramount Network Episode guide External links * on IMDb * on the Paramount Network website Category:Episodes Category:Yellowstone episodes Category:Yellowstone season 2 episodes